Dirty Laundry
by SiriusBlackMyLove
Summary: "And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places." Lightwoods move back to their hometown, Alicante from NYC where things aren't like they seem and the cool kids have a deadly secret.
1. Prologue

_**New story, Malec love with other couple pairings but centred around Alec and Magnus loOOOooooOOOve **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

"This sucks. This is so unfair." Iz said to me as we watched our home get packed up, our home for the last 15 years, when my parents moved to New York when I was two, my mum pregnant with Isabelle.

"Iz look, moving from New York to Alicante is big a move but-"

"Yes, New York, AMERICA," emphasis on America "to Alicante, Idris, a place between Germany and France, and a place we've never even been before."

"But," I still continued "It's the place mum and dad are from, they grew up there. And Dad got offered a really good job offer; you know mum and dad have been getting sick of the city."

"Whatever, I have friends here and a life and by the way you should be mad as well; I mean it's your senior year."

"We can make new friends, people love you. And it'll the beginning of the year so it's not that bad."

"But it doesn't matter to you; you're not that close to many people outside our family."

"Yes, but I also had an internship too remember a-and you know how much I hate change."

"I know but-"

"Listen this is good, this is mum and dad's home town and you saw how happy they were when they told us-"

"Very oblivious to our feelings"

"-Dad's going to be the chief of general surgery and mums going to be the principle of her old high school-"

"Our new school, by the way. We're not just going to be the new kids, who moved to a school full of people who have known each other since they were little but our mother is the new principle, yay."

"Listen, stop being so selfish. When Grandfather died last year, dad was so upset and he only stayed for a week in Alicante, but when he came back he talked about it like it was gods land. I know that you're bummed out because those girls were just starting to 'accept' you, but Gabriel told us that they pay the same games, you'll still get your fun."

"Yes but, these 'popular' people have known each other for years, some over a decade, and I'm the new girl from the Upper East Side, come on, I bet you they've watched Gossip Girl."

"Yes and you're also Isabelle Lightwood, my little sister, loving daughter, amazing gymnast, beautiful intelligent young woman, who when she sets her mind to something she goes after it and isn't afraid to be a little bit of a bitch to get it."

"Yes, and you're Alexander Lightwood, my big brother, mature eldest son, amazing sports man who's extremely intelligent and protective to boot and fortunately shares the same genetics as me, so pretty handsome who maybe at this new school to try and reach out to other people, I know you're not interested into the whole social status shit but it's fun, the parties and the memories you create."

"I don't want fake friends."

"I'm not saying to share your life story but high school is about creating fun amazing memories that you'll tell your children not to do and tell your grandchildren to mess with your children's effort to discipline their child."

"I just want to study and-"

"'Play sports, I'm just not interested in all the extra bullshit.' Whatever dude, live a little. Okay let's make a deal."

"Oh I don't know."

"Listen, I'll stop sulking if you promise to try and get into the in crowd with me."

"I don't know, you have Jace, why do you need me?"

"Cause this is your last year and I want you to have at least one memory you'll tell to people in 20 years that was about you being stupid and crazy."

"I am going to regret this but okay, yes deal. But If I want out, let me out."

"Okay, maybe. but not if it's on the first couple days."

...

Idris was big with skyscraping buildings in the centre on the city and large houses everywhere and cars that cost as much as a small house. We passed our new school, which was a old, big, red brick, four story building with three ovals surrounding the school. The school was one of Alicante finest, only the best of the best went there, you had to be great at something, whether it be academic, sports, arts, or your parents had a lot of money. The pamphlet said that only a little over 500 teenagers went to the school, so around 125 students per year level.

"Shit dude, look at that school." Iz said from besides me, leaning over.

"Keen to get lost?" Jace said from the back seat. We were driving in a rented range rover because all our cars were at the house already, mum and dad in the front, Iz and I in the middle with Max and Jace in the very back.

"They give us maps." Iz argued.

"Yes, but women are the worst with maps."

"Oh please, that's men."

"No."

"Yah."

"No."

"Yes Jace."

"No-"

"Kids, stop. You'll wake up Max." Mum cut in, not taking her admiring eyes off the scenery.

"It's like 4 in the afternoon, he needs to wake up soon or he won't go to be tonight." Jace argued back.

"When we get home, he can nap for now."

We turned into a street, with manors getting more and more luxurious than the last. We finally got to the end, with the manors probably the biggest with the richest families in them and we're one. Our grandparents were very well respected around the city, and when grandfather last year died with our grandmotehr dying 10 years ago due to cancer, the house was left empty for almost a year, until now, with us moving in. We stopped out front of a house with a big black gate, dad scanned his ID and they began to open, the drive way was long, going for a couple minutes with huge trees with falling leaves all around, we finally got to a huge house, with four floors with a garage just off the left side, with half a dozen slots and opposite was several car parks, we were all in utter shock, all our mouths gaping open (beside the parentals) at it. We stopped out front of the house, Iz and Jace raced out of the car, Jace jumping over the seat to get out. I, with my patience, got out and pushed the seat open and got Max out holding him close while everyone else got the luggage, dad handing me the keys.

...

Mum had been designing the house for the last couple weeks, and was happy with the outcome of the house even though she wasn't here in person.

Jace and Iz raced up stairs, dad quickly calling for them to stop for a minute.

"Wait, i haven't told you the room situations." Dad Began, "The First Floor has all the normal rooms, such as the Kitchen, the Family lounge and Formal Lounge, a Bathroom and Laundry, Sun Room and the Library, which extend to the second floor as well. The Second Floor has your Mother and I's room, as well as Max's and two guest rooms and both or our offices. The third floor is yours, with all your rooms, Iz your door is green, Jace yours is brown and Alec yours is grey. You all have your own bathrooms, but that does not mean you spend a hour in the shower. There is also the cinema room and entertainment room. In the back yard, there is a pool, garden, green house and a tree house. Okay, now you may go to your rooms, i hope your mother has designed them to your likings. Dinner at 7."

Iz and Jace ran to the third floor while I walked went left to my bedroom. My bedroom my mostly black, the walls the bed, the covers with few colours mixed in. I had a big black bookcase with a latter and a old brown desk and a plasma tv on the wall with a black love seat and fire place. I walked into my bathroom with which has a standard shower, bath and couple sink. Then saw another door which led to my walk in closet. The windows we floor to ceiling, with a great view of the city.

My room already had my boxes in here and i started to unpack, starting with the clothes boxes then my book boxes, which were put alphabetically then the knick knack box with everything else, like my laptop and trophies. I put little pieces everywhere, photos on my desks and CD's in my bookshelf. Soon I was unpacked, sweaty and tired, and Iz soon came in asking for my help.

Oh no.

...

I ended up helping Iz, though mainly what I did was just help stack her things alphabetically and keep her company. We soon finished and went to see Jace, who only changed his clothes and went for a shower and playing on his laptop. We helped him, but only finished half by the time mum called up down for dinner.

* * *

_**Please review, I would love to know what you think, please favourite if you like the story. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my second chapter, I hope you like it**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

_..._

_2 weeks later… _

"Alec, Alec, bro wake up." Said a voice, a finger poking my face.

"5 more minutes." I responded, pushing the finger away from my face, pulling my blanket over my face.

"Bro you said that 10 minutes ago." the voice said, taking my blanket from me.

"Go away Jace."

"I normally would, but I'm up, Iz is up, everyone is up, and it's not our fault you stayed up all night reading. If I don't go back down stairs with the news that you are at least in the shower, Iz will come up here with a bucket of cold water." Thinking it over and coming to the conclusion that Iz would in fact do what she was threating, learning from experience, i decided i might as well.

"Fine, fine." I said, getting up and walking five steps to my bathroom.

"Good choice."

Forgetting my towel, I walked back to my room, seeing my alarm clock, with the time of 6:16.

"JACE, WHAT THE HELL? It's only quarter past 6!"

"Yeah, but," Poking his face back in "it takes half an hour to get to school, plus traffic and Izzy wants to walk around the school, get the gest of where all the class rooms are."

"Oh, bloody hell." Walking back into the bathroom.

...

My mum had set my school uniform out the night before on my couch. The schools colours were red and black. There were 5 house teams, which were Shadowhunters (red), Warlocks (blue), Vampires (black), Werewolves (brown), and Faeries (green). The uniform consisted of a white button up with a black tie with red stripes and a red blazer with black trousers with a broad brimmed black hat with red around it and the St Raziel's Catholic Secondary School logo and shiny black leather shoes.

...

"Alec, good you're dressed." My sister said coming in without knocking. Iz's uniform was a bit different, same with the white button up, tie, hat but she wore a dark grey skirt, which she wore high waisted and her shiny black 6 inches leather shoes.

'What," shoving my books into my black backpack. "Happened to knocking?"

"Okay, so Jace has probably told you that I want to leave early to check out the class rooms, so-"

"Yes, but is that all? Or did you really want to meet a few people?"

"You are too observant. I know you think it's shallow to want to be a part of the cool group, but I like it. I like the attention and everyone knowing me. And I know you don't like it, you'd rather get through high school with staying in on the weekends and studying and having few friends and people not noticing you, but-"

"Iz, I love you. I understand that you and I are different and we like different things, its fine, I understand that you like what you do and you accept what I like, kind off, seeing as your forcing me into the group with you."

"This is why I love you. Okay so get your ass down stairs and eat quickly." Flicking her hair over her shoulder and began walking away, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

"Iz, wait." I said "I'm a little worried though."

"What about?" Turning back around and poking her head back in.

"I get that you want to be friends with these people, but Gabriel told me they are a bit different from New York. They play the same games, but they aren't scared of anything, that they're parents can buy them out of anything and that they have connections everywhere, they don't care about rumors or hurting people. And that if we want to be apart of their life, we've got to learn how to unsee and unhear things."

"Alec, I'm not scared of these people. I'm from New York, I went to a private school on the Upper East Side, I know how to deal with spoiled teenagers with too much money and too much free time, I am one."

"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's what's so great about you; you wanna protect the people you love. But I'm not 5 anymore, and Jimmy isn't pulling my pony tails. I know how to handle myself; you can't protect me forever, no matter how much you want to. But if I do, will you fetch me chocolate ice cream and watch sit coms with me?"

"Of course."

"Now come on. We're on a schedule."

...

Grabbing my bag, , checking my alarm clock 6:26, I followed Izzy down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the rest of my family scattered around the room. Jace, my adoptive brother, was sitting at the kitchen counter; stuffing his face with his pile of food he helped himself to from my mum's big, first day of school breakfast. Dad was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table with a large cup of coffee and mum was trying to fix Max's tie, as he looked like a doll version of Jace and I, going to Alicante Private Primary School. Iz helped herself to some coffee and an apple and took a seat next to dad. I did the same, pouring myself some coffee (black) with three sugars, but instead of an apple I also piled food onto a plate and began eating it at the counter next to Jace.

Soon we were all finished(6:37), ready to go, Jace racing up stairs to get his backpack. We agreed to take one car which was the easy part, trying to agree on whose car we would take and who would drive was hard. Which was stupid to fight over seeing as both Iz and Jace's cars are two seaters, the obvious choice was mine, though I drove a range rover and no one drove it but me. Then they also had another fight of who would get the front seat when they both called shot gun at the same time (Iz won) and by the time we left is was ten to seven.

...

The drive was long, stopping for some coffees along the way and hitting traffic as we got closer to school, arriving at around quarter to 8.

The parking lot was huge, but I guess it would have to be. We thankfully got a park close to the entrance. Students everywhere, from standing around cars in the parking lot to the bleachers on the oval and going back and forth through the front doors. There was one group the stood out amongst the rest, they were all gorgeous people, from dark haired and tall to skinny and blonde. People passing went out of their way to not bump into any of them as they all stood around and sat at a picnic table.

The group was large, ten or so people. You could tell just by the way the held themselves that they were the cool group Iz was talking about. Some of them wore varsity jackets and the girls looked like the same perfectly groomed bitches who bullied my sister last year and they all screamed wealthy, I bet you could smell money. Though there was one person who stood out to me, he wore the same uniform as the rest of us, but he looked different, unlike the other guys in the group, he wore make up like the girls, with eye liner and glitter. And I knew him, from a party in the city the past summer.

...

_Flashback…_

"_Jace I don't want to be here. I have a meeting in the morning with my internship." I say to my brother as we make our way through a crowd of drunk teenagers, grinding into each other. _

"_Dude, live a little." _

"_I am, see," holding his finger to my pulse. "Breathing." _

"_Stop being sarcastic and have a drink." He said, passing me a red cup of beer. _

_..._

_Soon he left me for some skinny blonde and I was left alone, hanging in the corner. A few girls came and gone, after I wouldn't pay them any attention. Then someone caught my eye, a man in leather pants and dark green shirt, with blue eye liner and glitter all over his face and body. He was looking at me and didn't even bother to look away when i caught him. Soon he was making his way over to me, and my heart started to pulse faster, taking a sip of my drink, hoping it would help calm me stopped in front of me and both didn't say anything for a few seconds._

_"I'm sorry if this is kinda creepy but I've been watching you all night and i just can't believe how undeniablely attractive i find you." Tall, dark and mysterious said. _

_"Um, i, er." Taking another sip. _

_"Don't get hit on a lot?" _

_"I do, but not by the people i want to be by." Surprising us both. _

_"Am i one?"_

_"Maybe." He smiled and stuck his hand out._

_"My names Magnus. Yours?" _

_"Alec." Shaking his hand and smiling._

_"Well, Alec, can i get you another drink." _

_"Yeah, okay, sure." _

...

I couldn't believe it, Magnus lived in Alicante and was apart of the group my sister wanted in with and wanted me to be apart of.

...

"That's them," Pointing to the very group. "Gab told me that people call them 'The Fallen Angels'" Iz said, grabbing her bag from the back seat. Jace got mine and his and got out as well. Getting out and locking the door, Jace passed me my bag and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't be nervous." He said "Okay, come on guys, lets go say hello." Iz clapped and they started walking side by side, with grace like royalty, me walking behind them, with slunched shoulders, already knowing people were looking. We were new, but Iz and Jace's charisma was what got them noticed everywhere and it also helped that they looked like super models. With Jace's blonde hair, gold eyes and tall build, standing at 6'0, and Isabelle was slim with curves with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and stood at 5'6, but always wore six inch heels.

One of the girls in the group with brown hair and grey eyes saw us and laughed slightly, bowing her head slightly. Magnus saw this and, banged slightly into her, as if to ask "whats up?" and she just nodded her head towards us. Seeing us, he looked confused, as if no one ever tried to go over to them, like no one could be friendly towards them. Then he saw me and smiled sweetly, and i ducked my head, cursing at my blushing.

When we got over to the group, Iz yelled "Gab!" and hugged him gashing about how much she missed him and how tall he'd gotten. When Iz finally stepped back, a girl with blonde hair ask Gabriel who we were.

"These are my cousins. I told you guys that they were coming, remember? Last night and you asked if any of them were hot Camille?" They girl didn't even blush.

"Oh yeah, well nice to meet you i guess. My name is Camille." Sticking her hand out to Iz who shook it.

"Well i'm Tessa." Said gray eyes. "This here is Magnus, Jessamine, Sebastian, Aline, Jem, Will and Jonathon." All waving when Tessa said their names.

"Well i'm Isabelle, and these are my brothers Jace and Alec."

"Well its a _pleasure _to meet you all." Magnus said, directing pleasure at me, Tessa let a giggle out.

"Well," Gabriel said "How bout i help you to the office?"

"Please do." Iz said, waving goodbye to the rest of the group and started walking Jace and I following behind, but before i looked away, Magnus winked at me, causing me to blush and him to smirk.

...

"They seem like trouble." Camille said after they were gone a safe distance.

"You don't know that Cam, they might just want a quiet year." I said.

"Yeah right. They are from the upper east side, they love drama."

"I'm sure their lives out exactly like it is shown on TV." Tessa pointed out.

"And plus, you love trouble." I added.

"Yeah, of the boy variety." she countered. "Not some poseur bitch trying to start shit."

"You don't know that." Will said "And plus she's hot, i wouldn't mind looking at that everyday."

"Yeah so are the brothers." I said "And weren't you saying just yesterday that it was getting dull around here and you're keen for the year ahead for some excitement."

...

"Thanks for being our guide Gab." Iz said as we got to the office. Telling the admin our names, she gave us envelopes which we full of our class schedules, locker combos, maps, lunch cards, bell times and homeroom information. We said our thank yous and read over our schedules, then gave it to one another. I was in my final year and Jace and Iz were juniors. Iz and Jace's were almost the same, besides having different maths and science classes.

Alec's:

Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8:30-8:45 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22

8:50 - 9:30 English, 45 Physics, Lab 6 History, 120 Physics, Lab 6 English, 45

9:30 - 10:10 English, 45 Physics, Lab 6 History, 120 Physics, Lab 6 English, 45

10:15 - 10:25 Recess Recess Recess Recess Recess

10:30 - 11:20 Free Period Maths, 201 English, 45 Free Period Physics, Lab 6

11:25 - 12:05 History, 120 Business, 139 Business, 139 Maths. 201 Maths,201

12:10 - 12:50 History, 120 Business, 139 Business, 139 Maths, 201 Maths,201

12:55 - 1:35 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:45 - 2:20 Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period

2:25 - 3:05 HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium

3:10 - 3:15 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22 Homeroom, 22

Jace's:

Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8:30-8:45 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37

8:50 - 9:30 History, 114 Biology, Lab 10 English, 47 Biology, Lab 8 History, 114

9:30 - 10:10 History, 114 Biology, Lab 10 English, 47 Biology, Lab 10 History, 114

10:15 - 10:25 Recess Recess Recess Recess Recess

10:30 - 11:20 Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period

11:25 - 12:05 Business, 132 Maths, 205 Maths, 205 Business, 132 English, 47

12:10 - 12:50 Business, 132 Maths, 205 Maths, 205 Business, 132 English, 47

12:55 - 1:35 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:45 - 2:20 Maths, 205 History, 114 Biology, Lab 8 English, 47 Business, 132

2:25 - 3:05 HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium

3:10 - 3:15 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37

Iz's:

Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8:30-8:45 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37

8:50 - 9:30 History, 114 Chemistry, Lab 10 English, 47 Chemistry, Lab 10 History, 114

9:30 - 10:10 History, 114 Chemistry, Lab 10 English, 47 Chemistry, Lab 10 History, 114

10:15 - 10:25 Recess Recess Recess Recess Recess

10:30 - 11:20 Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period Free Period

11:25 - 12:05 Business, 132 Maths, 207 Maths, 207 Business, 132 English, 47

12:10 - 12:50 Business, 132 Maths, 207 Maths, 207 Business, 132 English, 47

12:55 - 1:35 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:45 - 2:20 Maths, 207 History, 114 Chemistry, Lab 10 English, 47 Business, 132

2:25 - 3:05 HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium HPE, Gymnasium

3:10 - 3:15 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37 Homeroom, 37

Soon we went our separate way, Gabriel and i went off to our homeroom while Iz and Jace they went to theirs.

...

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review, I would love to know your opinions and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

_**...**_

"Alec," Gabriel said, making our way down the hallway "How's everything?"

"Fine. You?"

"It's alright, a little bummed that the holidays are over." We came to a big blue door. "Welcome to Homeroom 22." He smiled mysteriously and opened the door. It was chaotic, students were everywhere, from sitting on desk to sitting on the window sill, someone was even sitting in the teachers chair.

"Everyone! This is my cousin Alec, Alec this is the best homeroom ever." Some waved, some nodded, some didn't even bother to look away from their peer or phone.

"We sit at the back."

"We?"

Then i saw him, Magnus. He was texting away on his phone.

"Guys," Gabriel said to a few guys at the back of the classroom. "Guys! Dudes!" They finally looked up. "Okay guys, this is Alec as some of you may have been introduced to this morning, but just for refreshers this is Magnus and Jonathon,but i don't think you've met Jordan yet." Jordan stuck his hand out and smiled out me.

"Nice to meet you. So you're from New York? How are the women there?"

"Depends on what part of New York you're in."

"And the corner," Magnus interrupted "Why are you asking Jordan, you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well." Sitting back into his chair, putting his legs back up on to his desk

"So, Alec, you gonna miss New York?" Magnus asked, smiling up at me. "Please sit." I took a free seat next to him while Gab took one next to Jonathon. Jordan, Gab and Jonathon sat at the very back, while Magnus and I sat in the front of them.

"Yeah i guess, i lived there for 16 years of my life, I've made some great memories there." I say "So um where is the teacher?" looking around.

"Oh, Jocelyn? She's always late, can't be on time if her life depended on it." Jonathon said

"Yeah, but it's fine cause we get to have all this time in the morning to relax you know? Even when she is here we sit where ever and say whatever and do whatever." Magnus explained.

"Oh so she just doesn't care?"

"Well yeah, she's a free spirit you know? She's the art teacher. She's also my friend Clary's and Jonathon here's mum." Jordan adds

"She's a bit more uptight about her own kids though, but getting knocked up at 16 can do that to a person." Just as Jonathon said that, a women of average height came in, but her height was the only thing average about her, her hair was dark curly red and green eyes, wearing loose black pants and a shirt with all different colored paint marks on it.

"Alright class," reading a little slip of paper "I am aware that we have a new comer today, Alexander Lightwood, hmm, related to you Gabriel?" She finished, looking up from the paper.

"Cousins." He said.

"Well stand up, Alexander."

"Alec, please." I say as i stand.

"Well Alec, tell us where your from, why your here, and three little facts about yourself, like do you play any sport or do you have any superstitions."

"Um well i'm from New York, my dad got a job offer and so did my mum, i play a lot of sports, but my favorites are swimming and soccer, i have three younger siblings, Jace, Iz and Max and i'm really not that interesting, i don't say much and i generally like to keep to myself."

"Well, i think that will change here, from who i see you're sitting with. Take care of him boys, he's different." She smiled and started reading out the role.

...

Soon the bell went off and i grabbed my bag and started out of the room, but someone grabbed my arm and starting walking besides me.

"Alec, right?"

"We don't have to pretend we don't know each other. I wasn't that drunk and you don't strike me as someone who can't hold their liquor."

...

_Flashback_

_"Hows the beer?" Magnus asks_

_"Cheap." I say _

_"Well, how bout, we get out of here, maybe go get a bite to eat or i don't know, something fun." _

_"I'm here with my brother." _

_"And he doesn't leave without you? To hook up with some random girl and you have to cover for him." _

_"Well, he does sometimes." _

_"So maybe you should tell him you're going to go hook up with someone and it's his turn to cover for you, so come with me, we'll eat some left over pizza and watch late night tv, talk and maybe something else." _

_I don't know if it was the three beers i'd been drinking or if it was something about Magnus that made me feel comfortable and want to go with him. _

...

"Well," Magnus smiled, showing all his teeth, his almond green and yellow eyes crinkling slightly. "I didn't strike you as the open sort of person, i mean i thought you'd be the one to pretend it didn't happen, i mean you left so early, i didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Well you were sound asleep and you looked so peaceful."

"So did leave for a reason? Or just hate awkward one night stand mornings?"

"I had a meeting with my internship. I had to tell them i'd be leaving soon. And yes i hate awkward situations and it was always my first so i."

"Oh, i'm aware. I feel much better knowing you have a reason for leaving so abruptly though." He said smiling and taking my timetable out of my hands. His eyes followed each line, his smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Well Mr Lightwood, i should let you know we have every class together. But i will let you know i am one of those people who don't participate in Physical Education and fail, i just wasn't allowed to take drama again."

"Well Mr Bane, i should let you know that i am in fact one of those people who do participate and i excel with flying colors."

"I can see that." He said, his eyes following down from my face to my feet then back to my face. "You seem very... fit." nodding his head slightly.

"You do too. But you just said you don't like exercise."

"I didn't say that. I said i don't like Physical Education, mainly the education part, i like other forms of exercise, but generally the ones that are also good for the mind as well, like yoga and sex." I started blushing, and he started laughing.

"God, you are so innocent." He said

"Not so much now, thanks to you." I counter, still looking at the ground

"Not so much now." He said, nodding along, coming up to a red door. "Well this is our English class, we share it with Jordan, but he sits with Bat."

"and you sit alone?"

"Usually not, but last year i was with Camille but we caused too much trouble so they made sure we weren't in the same class this year, well at least for English."

"Is she in our year? Why wasn't she in our homeroom?"

"Homerooms are done by ages, not year levels. Which is kinda stupid though, because there are quiet a few people who have been put up a grade or down. Like Cecily, who is Will's sister, is fifteen but in year 11 cause in grade 3 she was put up. Last year they even tried to move her back down, to a different homeroom, so she'd be with people her age."

"Oh, oh i get it yeah."

"So a lot of my friends are in my year, its just that a lot of them a generally born later in the year."

"Yeah, yeah i get it."

"Class, good morning. For those who don't know me, i am Mr Garroway, but please call me Luke." A man of his mid thirties was standing before us, with a shaggy hair and fluffy beard and old suit.

"Luke and Jocelyn are engaged." Magnus whispered to me as Luke starts writing things up on the board. "They've been dancing around each other for years, Jocelyn got divorced from her husband, Valentine a few years back and Luke has been her best friend since they were kids, but Valentine won her heart when she was a teenager, i guess no one really realizes what they've got, but he lost it in the end, so then it was Luke's chance, but he didn't take it, didn't want to push her or ruin the friendship, but Clary last year, set them up. Blindsiding them into dinner, leaving them a note telling them it was fine with her if they want to be together. But Luke isn't like angry that she got with Valentine first, he loves Clary and Jon like his own."

"So how do you know they are engaged? or know any of this?"

"Well, i am good friends with Jonathon and he likes to talk when he's drunk. Clary helped with prom last year and we were both of decorations, i'm also a very easy person to talk to and i actually helped her with the whole plan."

"That's really kind of you."

"Okay class," Luke started "This term we will be working on poetry, i will be handing out a worksheet so i can get a feel on how much you all know. Please pass it back as you get the papers."

...

"So, how did you like your first class?" Magnus asked as the bell went and we packed up our books.

"Better than i expected."

"Well, i better be off." He said. "Wait, do you maybe wanna sit with my friends and i? I know it's probably not your scene but i would love if you did."

"Um, yeah, yeah sure."

...

_**Hope you liked, please review, i would love to know your opinions :) **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Third chapter yay, hope you like **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

...

Camille's POV

"So G," I said, only the three of us, Gab, Will and I were waiting at our usually recess area, the picnic tables in oval 2, "you didn't tell me much about the third one? He is quite the looker."

"That's because you didn't give me the chance C, after i said he liked to keep to himself and not into the whole scene."

"Yes, well that was before i saw how gorgeous he was. Come on now, don't make me beg, what's he like?"

"Well, from all of them, he is the most the serious and very protective, would do anything for Iz, Jace and Max. I mean, you've met Jace, he gets into quite a few fights, always hitting on women who are taken and can't keep his mouth shut, Alec is always there to help him out of trouble or help kick troubles ass. He is insanely sporty, the kid is well rounded, call play any sport, soccer, footy, baseball, basketball, swimming, wrestling, he even plays golf and tennis and has a black belt, don't know what for though." Gab said, thinking "But he's shy, as i said, not into the scene, reserved, much more than his siblings, a guy of few words."

"So he's shy, i like shy."

"He also doesn't play for you team."

"Oh, he's gay? Oh that's a shame, but Magnus will love that. Bummer though, he was so handsome."

"Yeah well, he came out last summer."

"But why was he hanging out with us anyway if he's not into the 'whole scene'? Maybe he is trouble, hmmm? Or at least tagging along."

"Yeah, that might be true. Maybe he's changed his mine and wants in, have his cake and eat it too. Well he does know how to play the games, knows how to lie and cheat. He may not play it as much as the rest of us or his siblings, but when he does, he plays it well. Maybe you shouldn't let that innocent face fool you, he probably plays as well as you, you should remember he's a Lightwood." Gab said, "But you might want to remember he's protective, and he only gets in the game when he thinks the people he loves are in trouble.

"Last year, Iz was getting bullied by the Queen and her minions, hazing if you will. And she was in trouble and Alec got her out of it and got her in with them. He's good, but he doesn't like doing it. Doesn't like all the BS, has a conscience or whatever, he'd rather study and play actual sport then the games we play."

"I can already tell, this year is gonna be wild." Will said, and i couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, but let's hope they're not the snooping type of people, and keep there mouths shut." I say just as Jem and Tes came around the corner with Jon following. Soon everyone arrived, short of Magnus, with a few extra's.

...

We made our way towards the second oval, which was on the west side of the school. There were picnic tables scattered around the outside of the oval, with tennis courts and basketball courts on the right side and the oval had a small football field. This was the smallest oval. The oval on the east side of the school was the had a football field and hockey field with a few bleachers and the main oval was a huge football feild, with heaps of bleachers around it and where the games were held and off to the left of the field was the inside swimming pool, while the outside one was left to the second oval.

When we got outside, no one was on the oval, barely anyone was there beside a group of people sitting on two or so picnic tables pushed together and i recognized them as the people from this morning, Jace and Iz were there too, who started waving at me.

We made out way over, some had food but everyone seemed to just take food from them.

"So Alec," The blonde one, Camille asked, as Magnus then i sat down on the two last sports left next to her "How was your first class?" She leaned forward to look at me.

"Uh, fine. Um h-how was yours." getting nervous about all the attention i was getting.

"Well, Mondays suck," she started, waving her hand about "especially Mondays at the start the year and it sucks because i got moved from my English class, because 'we were disruptive'. Well we both got moved, Miss Hallow just didn't want to put up with our shit anymore and that's not what i'm pissed about, i hate the hag, its the fact that i got separated from Mags here."

"Thanks doll."

"And it's not fair, he got Luke while i got Hallows best teacher friends Mr Tobus, Or Mr Tobass, as i like to call him. I know, not that great but i couldn't be bothered to come up with anything better."

"Well i hope your day gets better." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh my god, you are the sweetest thing." She said shaking her head. "How bout you Isabelle, Jace?"

"It was fine, Jace and i practically have the same timetable, which is good so i always know someone. But Jace seemed a little destracted by a little red head, so i know he had a good morning."

"Red head?" Jonathon suddenly became interested in the conversation "Clary?"

"Um, i think so. Jace, who was the girl you were hitting on?" Iz said, elbowing Jace who was texting someone.

"Um what, oh her name was Clary, why?"

"Oh Jonathon was asking."

"Oh shit man, is she your ex or something." Knowing that if Jace really liked the girl, he wouldn't care if she was married.

"No, she's my sister, so break her heart and i'll break your arm." Jonathon said with a serious face, which didn't faze Jace, who just smiled.

"Left or right? I wouldn't mind either way, i'm ambidextrous."

"Sarcastic, what a joy. I got to go, i have to go see Hallows for my community service in the library." He said, getting up and leaving.

"Community service? What did he do?" Jace asked

"He accidentally lit fire to the chemistry room, experiment gone wrong, you know." Sebastian said, getting up "I got to go too. See you all at lunch." Walking after Jonathon.

"So Iz, see anyone you like?" A girl named Tessa said.

"Not really, i mean heaps of guys around here are really good looking, i mean are you all models or something, but no one that really catches my eye. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I do, and that is Jem." Who was one of they guys sitting at the end of the table, talking quietly with another guy named Will.

"Pardon?" he said looking up "Someone say my name?"

"Nothing, keep talking whatever you talking about."

"Alright." who went right back to talking to Will.

"But Jem and I are the only taken ones here, the rest are sluts who sleep with anyone with a pulse." Magnus made a sound in his throat, as to disagree "Well, Magnus has standards, doesn't go for just anyone and Camille's type is bad boys, Will will have sex with any pretty blonde. Jonathon doesn't date at all, he's just into the physical stuff, Seb is all about monogamy, doesn't like to just have random sex, but always comes off to serious so the girls he goes for run. Jessamine here is far to picky. Gab likes someone but won't tell anyone and neither will Aline, but they won't admit it, saying they just want to be single for now."

"Complicated. So how long have you and Jem been dating." smiling, happy that she is making progress.

"Well, we've been friends for about ten, eleven years, but only been dating for um three years honey?"

"Three years, 6 months, 2 weeks and 3 days." he says, without looking our way.

"Aw that is so sweet."

"Babe, we're need to go, but i'll see you at the usual place we all meet up at after school, we might be late." Jem and Will got up and left, going in the same firection as Jonathon and Sebastion.

"I'm sorry guys, but i've got to go too." Aline said, who hadn't said much "Got to go meet Helen."

"Who's Helen." Jessamine said.

"Please don't pretend you don't know who she is. Remember, the party last summer?"

"Oh... yeah i try to block that out as much as i can." Jessamine said, looking away.

"Well Tobass has us doing some partner work, and Helen just wants to get it over with, so she wants us to go over our schedules to see when we're both free. So i got to go." Leaving in the direction of the Library.

"Are all our friends just leaving us or something? What are we no fun" Tessa asks

"I think somethings going on with the boys." Camille said quickly "This morning when Magnus and i got here, they were all huddled up together, Jem, Will, Jonathon, Sebastian as well as Jordan. But stopped when the saw us, asking how our mornings were, they haven't done that since freshman year when i explained my morning routine."

"Do you think it's about" Jessamine asked, her eyes darting from Jace to Iz to me"The thing?" Iz looked around at everyone with a confused face.

"Maybe. Let's talk about it later."

"I'm sorry ladies, gents, but i'm gonna go meet Clary before class, Iz wanna come?" Jace said, finally looking up from his phone

"Sure." Leaving me alone with people who obviously wanted to talk about something that i shouldn't hear.

"So Alec," Jessamine started "enjoying the school?"

"Yeah, it's nice, everyone i've met so far are nice to me."

"Head's up, not everyone is like that, Camille here is the biggest bitch around." Jessamine said.

"Oh get over the fact that the guy only wanted to talk to you cause he wanted my number."

"Oh shut up." getting her bag off the ground "I'm going to go fix my make up. Tes?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya later." Camille waved.

"It's not my fault i'm hotter." She said to Magnus.

"Yeah, but did you have to accept the phone number?"

"Yeah, he was sexy as hell."

"And you knew that Jessy liked him? So you picked some random guy you're going to play with and throw away, over a life long friend, who bought you on her holiday to Bali."

"Well, when you put it that way. Fine i'll go apologize and delete the number." Getting her bag and leaving.

"So i guess it's just us two."

"I guess so."

"Any idea of what we could do, with," checking his phone "five minutes left." leaning forward, one of each leg on either side on the chair.

"Um, i don't know. What is there to do?"

"Not much, we could head to the library or people watch in the cafeteria, or."

"We could study, for English."

"Well if you want but i was gonna suggest something along the lines of less talking more physical contact." He said, closing the little distance between our lips and kissing me, softly at first, there harder, hungry even. His left hand was on my cheek while the other was in my hair, my hands on his waist, not really knowing what to do. Suddenly he straddled me, with each of his legs either side of mine, never breaking contact. I don't know how long we were kissing for, but then we were brought but to reality when Magnus's phone started going off.

"What is it now Camille? What? That's weird. Okay i'm coming now." Ending the call, Magnus got off me and grabbed his bag. "Sorry Alec, hopefully we'll finish that later, but i've got somewhere i need to be, but our next class is on the third floor, on the left side of the school coming in from the front." rushing off.

...

Magnus POV

I walked as softly as i could, trying not to be loud. Spotting Camille, Tessa and Jessamine hiding behind bushes i walked up behind them, trying to not scare them.

"So what's going on."

"So i came out of the bathroom and i saw Jem and Will look around looking very suspicious and sneak into that empty classroom, then i saw one by one, Seb, Jon, Gabriel all go in, and i thought that was all, then i saw Jordan and i crept up to the window and i heard they are waiting for one more then they'll talk about it. And considering its all guys and all from that night, i'm thinking Simon."

"So not me." Magnus laughed "Guess i'll never be apart of them gentlemen's club."

"Ew." Tessa said

"i don't get that at all." Jessy said.

"Why?" Tessa asks "He likes dick like us and fashion, they most likely talking about a football game and think Mag won't want to be in it."

"What i think Jessy means is the fact that Mag likes dick has never got in their way of their friendship, and Mag is not gay, not that it matters, he's bisexual, and probably had more pussy than any of them." Camille said "And i don't think they are talking about football, cause Simon just walked through those doors and he doesn't strike me as a guy to invested in footy. Now come on, that window over there is open i wanna know what's happening."

The girls had taken their heels off, worrying that they would create to much noise. We got over to the window and could hear everything.

"-But who else would know? No one but us where there and nobody but us knew about it, only us and the girls. Maybe it's just some game they are playing, to scare us, cause we know but they don't. Tes would have told me by now if she got a text." I heard a soft voice say, Jem.

"Yeah, Jem's right, it was probably Cam's idea to get back at us for drinking all the booze last weekend." Will said.

"Maybe, i just." Jordan i think said "Camille seemed really pissed off at us this morning when we didn't tell us what we were doing."

"Yeah, probably thought we'd come right out and tell her about the texts. Maybe it's a test to see if we'd be stupid enough to say it out loud."

"Or to see if we're really her friends."

"Well we're not." Simon said "Jordan and i. So why would she send it to us?"

"Cause it isn't her." Jon said. "I think this is serious, someone must of seen us, a person who hates us and wants to see us through hell, maybe they heard us talking about the party that night then came to the house and stalked us through the windows. Probably some poor kid Camille bullied and now wants revenge."

"Then why not to her." Simon said.

"And how do we know she doesn't have a text?" Seb asked.

"She looked how she usually looks on a Monday morning, ready to kill the happiness of freshers." Will said

"Who else finds it weird that all us guys have texts but not the girls, but not Magnus? I mean he is a guy." Sebastian asks

"But has always been more apart of the girl group." Jon said

"No he hasn't. He's more of the floaty type, going back and forth, kinda the one that keeps us all together." Will said, thanks Will.

"Listen maybe we should tell the girls." Jem said "You know i hate lying to Tes."

"Alright, tonight." Will said

"You want me to get my friends too?"

"Yeah, everyone needs to be there."

"Who's house?"

"Cam's. She is the only one that lives there, so it will be in privacy, nobody to listen in."

"Oh thanks, don't ask me or anything."

"Shut up." Tes and i said at the same time.

"What was that. Is someone there?" Jordan yelled. They all started to stand so we ran around the corner, the girls putting their heels on and trying to act casual, but i know what was going on through our heads, 'who is trying to blackmail us?', 'Who else and how many know our most regretful secret?' and 'who would be crazy enough to blackmail us?'.

...

_**Review and favorite if you're liking my story, would mean a lot.**_

_**The big secret will be coming out soon, i already wrote the bit will Alec, Iz and Jace find out. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Half a filler, the other half is the meeting. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

**...**

Thinking over my day, i was so confused, with all the secret glaces between the boys minus Magnus and the angry looks Camille, Tessa, Jessy and Magnus kept shooting them, then the whole group being all secretive this afternoon, rushing off somewhere, even the girl Jace has been flirting with all day and her friends following after them.

It was so strange, they were all so different but fit together perfectly like a puzzle, talking to almost everyone, i got a feel of who they were, though you never truly know someone.

Jem was kind, helping me when someone knocked my books over. He was more quiet than the rest of the group, which i found comforting, knowing that i wasn't the only one. He was gentle, in the simple way he would touch Tessa, as if she was a rare, one of a kind porcelain doll. He was pale with thin black hair, with silver eyes with a slight curve and fine boned angular face. Jem was tall, around 6'0'' and three months older than Will, i know this because the information came about when they had a fight over who would get the last lolly snake.

Will, i found came off as a bit arrogant and rude, he was the one who knocked my books over. He and Jace shared quick wit and the need to be sarcastic 98% of the time. But like Jace, he uses to hide the fact that he is actually very caring and and self sacrificing, he would put his life on the line for the people he loves. I also found that he loves to read when he pulled a book out of his bag and Jon and Sebastian started to antagonize him, 'it's rude to read when you have company', which we did share in common. He also has a perfect memory, as he started to recite random quotes and long passages from books or shows. Will had violet blue eyes and his black hair fell below his eyebrows, in his eyes. He had a muscular build and broad shoulders and tall at 6'0'' and callused hands.

Tessa was taller, taller than most girls, around 6'0'' with a serious face and brown, unruly hair and steely gray blue eyes. She wasn't traditionally 'beautiful' but all the more attractive, if i liked girls. She was talking to me, telling me about herself and told me she hates chocolate and anytime Jem eats it, she won't kiss him. She also seems like the kinda girl who stands up for what she believes in, last year when the school wanted to take away the vegetarian options in the cafeteria, she started a petition for vegetarian options to stay, and she wasn't even a vegetarian.

Camille seemed very calm, collected and level headed person, even when her friends went a little crazy, though deep down i got a sense that she was cold-hearted when it came to people outside her friendship circle. I would guess she had no problem playing around with people's emotions and could manipulate people to achieve what she wants and have no problem with it, though not completely heartless, just with people she didn't give a shit about. I found out that in freshman year her and Magnus dated but eventually got bored with one another, too young and wild for a serious relationship. She had blonde hair like spun silver, with lovely green eyes and walked with elegance and grace.

Jessamine, when you first met her, gave off the impression she was full of herself and doesn't like anyone. She was, like many others in the group, raised by a rich family, who taught her to look down on others not so privileged. Though i know deep down she was a lovely person, just had been through a lot in her life. She had blonde long hair and brown eyes which seemed to always wear a scowl and gave off a haughty personality which Camille told me made people dislike her, but caught Camille's attention and they we good friends from then on, though she did pull away a lot. She also wore a lot of make up which she thought 'enhanced her beauty'.

I've known Gabriel since i was born, he was only a month older than me and the two years i lived here, Mum said we were the best of friends, but over the last 16 years I've seen him twice, and was when Iz was born and when he was eleven and he wanted see New York and stayed for a week. Gabriel had sharp, regular features with tousled brown hair and large, emerald green eyes which held a watchful expression. He was tall, taller than his older brother, Gideon, at 6'1''and skinnier, which just made him look taller.

Aline was striking, half Asian, with curved cheekbones and brown eyes, which recently cut black hair, to her shoulders. Aline wasn't exactly pretty, but striking nonetheless, Tessa said she looked a lot like her mother. She seemed like the polar opposite of Iz, While Iz stood out being outspoken and confident, Aline was conservative and a little shy. She seemed very caring towards her friends. Jace said Clary's friend Simon and Aline were a lot a like, having no filters, both saying whatever they like when if comes in their heads.

Sebastion had a crooked grin and a slightly big nose with black hair and eyes, and a good person to have around when you want to have fun, or at least that's what Magnus said. He was calm and charming, helpful at times when my pen went all the way across the hall and went and got it for me and he was also quite the joker, he was the class clown as some might say, making funny comments in class.

Jonathon, Magnus told me, that he took after Clary's and his father, Valentine, with white blonde hair and dark brown eyes and pale skin, a muscular yet slim, tall build and high cheekbones, but he shared Jocelyn's slender hands and eyelashes. He seemed a lot like Camille, with a cool, calm exterior but heartless deep down, with barriers to keep everyone out, only fair few who actually know Jon through and through. He joked around a lot, but he didn't seemed fully invested, nor in any other conversation, like he had an internal fight going on in his mind.

Magnus, well Magnus was Himself, fully. He didn't care for other opinions of him, wearing whatever on his body and face. He was tall, an inch or two taller than me, and lean with lightly muscled arms. He told me he was quarter Indonesian and quarter dutch (from his mother's side) and amercian (his dad). Elaborating on wearing whatever on his face and body, he wore make up unlike a lot of makes, and a lot of glitter is apart of his make up with eye liner and lipstick, he also wore vibrant clothes to express his open sexuality, the night we met he wore rainbow leather pants. Magnus told me his name meant 'great' in Latin and Bane, his last name, means 'glorious defender' in Slavic, though the more appropriate meaning would be 'destruction'. He told me he had a cat, named Chairman meow and is very open about his past relationship, or there lack of and more one night stands.

The other people i met today we also nice, more like the people i would hang out with if i ever did have friends.

Clary, Jon's sister, was 16, in the same year as Iz and Jace. I over heard Jon complaining about Clary to be 'so stubborn and sarcastic' though i could tell that as soon as i met her, she also seemed very caring. Jace told me as we drove home that her stubbornness matched his and that she was an amazing artist, stealing her little notebook at lunch to find a drawing of himself. As Jon looked like their father, Clary shares Jocelyn's looks, with matching green eyes and curly red hair, though Magnus says that Clary does not not the see her own beauty that often others see, she was also very tiny, not as tall as most of her friends, about 5'3''.

Simon was a geek and told me when we met that he was a bass player in a garage band with a few friends of his from another school and been a vegetarian since her was 10. Magnus said Simon was one of though cute types who just don't try so never get to their full potential. He was very sarcastic, about almost everything and i could clearly see that he was totally in love with Clary. Though i was not one to judge, as just a few years ago, i was 'in love' with Jace.

I didn't really get to talk to Maia much, but she stood out, with his curly brown hair, curvy and bi racial looks, very unlike most other girls in school. I could see when she stretched her muscles that she had a tattoo, though i could not make out what. I also gained knowledge that she was in a relationship with Jordan.

Jordan was a tall, with rockstar long dark hair that is all of his face and neck in curls with dark skin and long, thick eyeslashes, like a girls. Magnus told me, before Maia, he was into the usual skinny, pale girl with stupid hipster glasses, then he met Maia. Jordan had broad shoulders, slim but muscular. He also had tattoos, that looked like scrolling script winding around his skin.

Helen seemed very kind in the minute we talked, she told me she was the second oldest out of eight other sibling, so her life was very hectic and always had to stop one of her brothers or sisters from eating strange things. Helen was a petite girl, with white-old hair in ringlets and blue-green eyes.

Thinking over my first day, thinking about how friendly everyone was, this year wasn't gonna be half as bad as i though it would be, or at least i hoped.

...

Magnus POV

We arrived at Camille's house first, then several cars followed behind. We had everyone from that night here. Some people in middle school gave us this stupid name 'the fallen angels' and it sadly stuck with us, but if any saw us 'the fallen angels' with geeks, ranging from art to band to just plain academic, people would get very suspicious. Simon's old minivan came in last, looking how a minivan usually does and utterly out of place with all the new, shiny cars, from range rovers to porches.

"Okay, so you got us here," Camille said, acting like she had no clue what was going on, opening her house door and every walking through, our friends who already been to Cam's just walked straight to the sun room, which held the most places to sit, while Clary, Simon, Maia, Jordan Helen and Cecily walked through the house with awe, and i understood, everyone's like that when they first go to their rich friends house, and Cam's house was lovely, with roman styled and paintings everywhere, it was very open, floor to ceiling windows and light colour "What is it you wanna talk to all of us about?" Us coming in last, we made our way to the kitchen getting some snacks for everyone.

"Okay so um. This is hard to explain." Just as he was about to continued someone knocked on the door, Camille holding a hand up then up herself and going back to the front of the house. Greeting the people warmly.

"That will be the rest of the people." Will said, as he finished, Gabriel's brother walked through, with girlfriend Sophie and their friends Nate, Henry and Charlotte.

"What's going on?" He asked as he saw everyone sitting around, everyone from that night.

"We were just about to get started." Jem said, standing up. "Please take a seat. Before we start i would like for everyone to be completely honest and open minded about what we're about to say and to not be offended about what we ask." Everyone nodded

"Okay, last night, i got a text," Will started "From a blocked number, telling me 'i know what you did last summer' and i thought it was just one of you, i mean this is right out of a horror film. Then another an hour later, telling me 'your secret isn't safe.'"

"I got a text last night as well. It read, 'how do you sleep at night?' then another this morning asking me how my sleep was." Jem said

"I got one saying" Jordan started "'Do you think your parents would look at you the same way every again if they found out.' but i only got one."

"Well, mine was long as hell," Simon said "You didn't really do anything this summer except watch anime with Clary and jack off so why not when you have to write about your summer, you write about your other one, you know the one no one likes to talk about, better yet write it as your college essay." Then when i got to class this morning, miss said we should write about our summers, a laugh isn't it."

"Mines said," Sebastian said "'SOLD and gave me a link to a real estate site and Rag's house."

"Mine was genetic like Will's," Jon started "'I'm coming for you and all your little friends.'"

"Mine just had a pill, and a toilet." Gabriel said.

"Do you think it's about that night?" Cecily asked.

"Wait, how do you know it's not one of us, texting you that?" Clary asked, "And why was it just you boys, and not even all the guys."

"Why would you be so cruel if it was one of you?" Jem started, "What do you have to gain?But yes it did cross our minds, so we do ask, did any of you send it?" Everyone shook there heads. "And to be honest i have no idea why it was just us. But did anyone get any weird texts last night?"

"No-" Just then all our phones went off, we all looked at each other and then lifted our phones from our pockets, or laps or bags.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty's," Camille started. "Ready for some fun and games? At least for me,"

"I'm here," Clary added "And so thirsty,"

"Thirsty for what? Revenge." Jessy continued

"No more feeling safe," Tessa squeaked "I could out you all in a second."

"I'm not scared anymore," I said,

"And," We all said together "I'm not backing down, kisses."

"Holy shit." Cecily said, fear in her eyes "If this gets out.."

"Stop, don't day it, cause if you say it.." Will said, shushing his sister.

"Okay, guys we just need to act like nothings wrong, if we act like there nothing wrong, it will go away." Camille said, putting her phone back into her phone.

"We can't just act like this isn't real Camille," Tessa said, jumping up from her seat, "This person is out to get us."

"They have no proof that we did anything," standing up too.

All our phones rang again, oh speak of the devil and he will appear,

"Oh and i forgot to tell you, i have proof, so beware and do what itell you to do." There was a video and we all opened it, Camille looking in on Tessa's phone.

It was a video of that dreaded night. Shit...

"Fuck," Sebastian saying what everyone was thinking "a blackmailing stalker?"

...

_**Hoped you liked :) **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

_**...**_

Alec's POV

Weeks go past, nothing much changes. I wake up, i get ready, i go to school, i learn, i try to talk to my new group of friends who act all kinds of shady, i joined the soccer team, and i have practice every afternoon and the team always goes to nationals, and then i study for an hour, then we have dinner and then we all go to our rooms or lounge or office, i usually just go to my room to read and i'm usually in bed by 10 and then i repeat.

On the weekends, i get up early to go running for an hour then i work out in the home gym, which is another hour, which is just some equipment in the old green room then i study for an hour or so then it's lunch then i play the piano for an hour then i read, for however long i want, or i go on the laptop, then if Iz and/or Jace are home, we hang out or i watch a movie with Max, but unlike me they all rather be social with friends and don't stay in all weekend.

Sometimes Magnus will ask to hang out, and we go see a movie or i help him shop or i go over his house and we kiss a little, and by little i mean a lot. But he hasn't asked for anything more and i am to afraid to, because as far as i gathered, Magnus just has friends with benefits, and instead of making it an awkward situation and never talking again, i'm gonna just stick with the kissing.

It's mid term, and the 'Fallen Angels' are still acting shady, they always jump when they get texts which is all kinds of suspicious. Clary and the rest of her friends have joined as well. I have rather this much, seeing as i'm more of the listening then talking that Clary and Jace have a thing, Aline likes Helen and vice versa, but Aline is afraid of what her parents might think. Jem and Tessa are dating, but in freshman year Will and Tessa had a thing, but Tessa is more of a sister to Will rather than girlfriend. Simon seems to have a crush on Iz but Iz doesn't go for geeks, but i can tell she likes him and Jordan and Maia have been going out for a couple months.

The rest of the group, Camille, Will, Jon, Seb and Gab just like to have sex, a lot and Cecily is too young, as Will likes to point out, a lot, because Cecily is a beautiful girl and a lot of guys hit on her, well they used to, because ever since that guy who put a rose in her locker asking her to be his Valentine ended up naked duck taped to the flag pole, no one has been brave enough to ask her out, but Cecily did get him back, spreading a rumor that he had herpes and no one wanted to have sex with him for three weeks, till he lost his mind and tricky taped his medical results all over the school.

I've hung out with Gabriel a few times and Gideon, who sometimes visits on weekends, and i met his girl friend, Sophie and friends Nathaniel, Henry and Charlotte, who all graduated two years ago and go to College in different states, Nate goes go one is England, while Henry and Charlotte, who are dating, are going to one in America while Sophie and Gideon go to one in Rome, they all just wanted to get away from their parents.

Everything is still like it was in New York, except for that i sometimes hang out with a couple other people. I still stay in on weekends and no one asks me to go over theirs (unless it's Magnus, but he just likes to kiss me) and no one is really interested in know ing real me, what makes me tick.

...

I woke up to find Iz lying next to me with a worried look of her face.

"Alec, i have a bad feeling." She started "About today, i just, i have a bad feeling ,like something bad is gonna happen."

"Iz, i love you. But it is to damn early for this shit, and i need coffee before i fully understand what you are saying" getting up and walking into my bathroom, as i shut the door i can hear her say quietly "Don't pretend like i didn't warn you."

...

As we arrived at school, the 'fallen angels' sat in their same spot as they were yesterday, but something was off. They all looked on edge, looking aorund the parking lot, searching.

"See, even they have a bad feeling."

"Maybe they ordered some food and it's late." Jace said, getting out.

"Oh shh." following Jace.

...

The day went by fast.

Magnus seemed distracted all day and didn't even flirt with me.

Something was wrong.

...

We were in the parking lot, a lot of people had left already, but we, Jace and I, were waiting on Iz. And the 'fallen angels' as well as Clary's group were all crowding the usual morning picnic table, not noticing that Jace and I were even standing by our car or inviting us over, but we could clearly see it was private.

Iz came rushing out, looking at the group of friends with a worried look and came running (well as running as much as you could in high heels)

"Alec, we need to go." Isabelle said with an urgent, worried voice, coming up to me. "Jace, come on." She yelled over to Jace, who had walked over to the vending machine.

"What?" He yelled back "I'm busy."

"Yeah, but i wanna go and you have to come, now!" She said "Alec, come on."

"Why do you have to go in such a rush?" I asked, we had caught the attention of everyone at the picnic table.

"What's wrong." Camille yelled

"Um, i, uh," looking at a little scared "I have to paint my nails," sticking her hand up, "this color is so last season, just realizing it now when i saw some wannabes wearing it."

"Oh, okay." Camille said, not looking convinced.

"Um, yeah so bye." grabbing my arm and then Jace's. I looked back to see all of them, including Clary's group of friends still looking back at us. Iz rushed into the car and looked at them with fear in her eyes. Then Camille smiled and said something to everyone else, who all looked at us and Camille started to walk towards us.

"Go Alec, please."

"Why, she's obviously coming over to us."

"Go."

"No." and i wound down my window. "Hey Camille."

"Iz, is something wrong?" She said, with a fake concerned voice.

"No." she said, she was more collected now. "We have to go."

"How bout we go to the mall. Find some new nail polish."

"Um no, i bought some yesterday. We have to go anyway." Camille came around the front of the car, to Iz's side and opened the door, getting in Isabelle's face.

"What do you know?" She asked

"I know that you're a heartless bitch." closing the door, "Please go and i'll explain." Camille started walking over to the group, telling them something and everyone go into their cars.

I started the car and started making our way towards our home.

"Okay, Iz tells us what happened."

"Just watch this video." As i parked in the McDonalds parking lot.

...

_The video started in the woods, the person taping it was trying to be quiet, going slow. The finally got to a huge house, walking up to a window where a party was going on. _

_They were all there and even Gideon and some people i didn't recognize, they were all drinking, passing around a joint and snorting cocaine. _

_"Ragnor, what are you doing in there?" Magnus yelled towards a door. _

_"He's been in there for ages hasn't he?" Camille said. _

_"He probably fell asleep, he's drunk a lot and done heaps of drugs tonight. And we all now he can't handle it." Gabriel said_

_"Ragnor," Magnus said once again, standing up and moving towards the door, trying to open the door. "it's locked." _

_"Why?" Clary asked. _

_"Remember last time someone drank too much and went to the toilet." Jessy said_

_"Yeah, wrote all over Seb's face and printed them and put them everywhere around the school. Good times, good times." Will said_

_"Not for me." Seb sulked. _

_"Ragnor, open up." _

_"Mag, calm down." Tessa said, standing up. _

_"No, i'm worried." Knocking on the door. _

_"Dude it's fine." _

_"No it's not." _

_"Why are you so worried?" Jon asked _

_"Cause you, Jon. Are the one who brought the meds that i can't find on the table." _

_"What?" The all looked on the table. "Where are they?" _

_"And why would he take them." _

_"i don't know. All i know is that i want to get into this bathroom to see if he's alright." Most of them were worried now, Clary was looking all over the table and under to see if there was any sign of the meds, Simon and Jordan helping her. _

_"They have a master key to open all the doors, R said they kept it in the kitchen. I'll go look now." Tessa said _

_"I'll help." Jessamine and Helen said together, going into the hallway,. The person with the camera, moved to another window to get a better view, you could now see Magnus at the door and everyone else standing close. _

_"They're taking to long." Magnus said_

_"What do you think happened? That he over dosed or something?" Cecily asked_

_"That is exactly what i was thinking." Mangus answered. _

_"Oh." _

_"Magnus, you need to calm down. Like Gab said, he's probably asleep." Jem said, walking over to Magnus and putting his hand on his shoulder. _

_"I think the drugs are getting to you man." Maia said_

_"No their not," Magnus yelled "Get away from me." _

_"We found them." Jessy said, coming back in and going over to the door, handing them to Magnus who quickly opened the door. _

_Then suddenly his face changed from worried to shock. _

_"Mag, whats-" Jessy started waling over and looking in the bathroom "Oh MY GOD! Someone call 911." _

_"Wait, we need to think about this calmly." Camille said_

_"What do you mean? Our friend is dead." Jessy said. _

_"You haven't even checked his pulse." Camille said. _

_"He is sitting there, limp with his eyes wide open, his chest isn't lifting at all." _

_"Just check it." _

_"I will." Gideon said "I'll check all the pulse places." Walking around everybody and going inside. A couple minutes later, i heard him say "He has none." _

_"Well is there anything we could do? Mouth to mouth." _

_"I could try." going back in. _

_Then it stopped and started again, all of them looked sad and shocked, a little scared. _

_"Why haven't we called 911 yet? He's dead, completely dead." Tessa said_

_"Look at the table? and the reason Rag is dead, over dose. They'll know it was a party and everyone knows we're friends with him." _

_"So what do we do?" _

_"Pack everything up. No trance of us left. Then we move him upstairs, and put him back into his bed and put a couple meds on the side table and leave. No one knows we are here. Our parents are all at that funeral thing, we go home act like everything's peachy, then Magnus and i will come back tomorrow and 'come see our friend' and then we find him and call the police. No one has to know. _

_"Why? Why can't we just pack everything up and 'find him'?" Cecily asked_

_"1. We're drunk right now, no matter how sober you think you are. 2. The police will know there was a party, i mean you're not our usual crowd of friends and everyone will find out. 3. His parents are in politics, it'll go on the news it and go national, and i don't think our parents can bribe our way out of it." _

_"Why does it have to be you to you two." _

_"Mag and I are the best actors." putting a hand on Magnus's shoulder, who was looking down on the ground sad. _

_"Magnus, are you okay?" Jem said, standing up and walking over to him, kneeling down in front of him. _

_"He's in shock. Rag was his first friend." Tessa said, sitting on the over side of Magnus. _

_"Okay, everyone needs to agree and not to tell anyone, ever. Never to speak of this day again." Camille said, standing up. _

_"This is so wrong." Aline said. _

_"Our lives will be ruined, Al. This is the only thing i can think of to save our lives." _

_"Our lives will be fine, it's Rag's that's not." _

_"No they won't, we'll be a disgrace." _

_"But at least our conscience will be free." _

_"Aline, please." She looked around at everyone. "For us. I know it'll be hard but please." _

_"Oh my, i can't believe it. Fine, let's do it. If everyone agrees." Everyone nodded there heads. _

_"Okay, everyone get everything, then i'll vacuum and Jessy, Tes, you guys get the the washers and wipe the table." Everyone got to work and the video cut out again and the person had climbed up a tree and was taping Jonathon and Sebastian putting Ragnor in bed and Camille putting a couple pills on his bed side table and a couple bottles of empty beer and vodka. _

_The video cut out again, the person was back on the ground. Camille was telling everyone they should all leave ten minutes apart and take different roads. _

_And the video cut out again and stopped all together. _

_..._

_**Yay, the truth is out. **_

_**Anyway, please review, i would looooovvvvveee to know what you think. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

_**...**_

"Holy shit." Jace said once it was over.

"I know, i just, i can't understand how they could all be so calm." Iz said

"Some people are better at holding their emotions in. And plus, they must have been in shock." I said, looking in my rear view mirror "Wait, isn't that her car?"

"And Simon's?" Jace said.

"Their following us. Let's go. Now Alec!" Starting up the car again, i started on our way towards our house.

"Is dad gonna be home?" Iz asked, her eyes flashing back and forth, from the road to the the mirror.

"No he's on call tonight?" Jace answered

"Mum?"

"She's having dinner with some old friends. Do you not listen when they talk?" Jace said.

"So," Iz said, ignoring Jace, "we're all alone with a bunch of crazy people following us."

"So not go home." Jace suggested, as we turned down the old highway, a short cut that cut the time by half to get home.

"I don't know. But i don't think we should be on this empty road, with five cars following us, with 15 or so people, who think we know their deepest, darkest secret."

"We do know it though." I said, which got a glare from Iz.

"And they probably want to keep it that way." Jace added "Maybe they'll kill us, make it look like an accident."

"Oh my god, please angel." Iz said. "Go faster Alec, they're gaining on us."

"They'll know we know they are following us."

"Oh they already know, now step on it." Jace said. "I know what good of a driver you are."

Going faster and faster, they went faster as well.

"Come on Alec." I turned onto a dirt road and drove as fast as i could.

"Maybe we should ask them, find out what they want."

"They know how to make people disappear Alec."

"They're our friends."

"They've known us for a few weeks, so what, their life long friend died and all they cared about were their reputations?"

"Listen i'm going to stop and we'll talk to them."

"But Alec, please please no."

"No, Iz. They probably want us to talk to them to promise not to say anything."

"Fine, but it's on your head."

Stopping in a big field, I got out of the car, Jace and Iz still sat in their seats, just with their legs out and the door open and i leaned on the car, next to Jace. The stopped in front of us, and another car joined them, with Gideon and his friends, i didn't know were in town. Camille stepped out of her car, everyone followed suit, but still stood by their cars.

She began walking towards us.

"Shit, shit, shit." Iz kept muttering, as Jace got something out from under the car seat, and i knew what it was, a gun dad said to alway keep in our cars, to keep us 'safe'.

"Jace, put that away."

"Protection."

"What do you know." Camille asked, stopping a few meters away from us, everyone else standing behind her.

"What do you mean," Iz said, Acting coy "What about? English, Science, History, Maths? Need a study buddy?"

"Don't try and act stupid."

"We have no idea what you mean, you were the ones following us." I said, trying to play it cool.

"About Ragnor."

"Who?" Jace asked, stepping up next to me. While Iz did something on her phone, out of view to everyone else.

"You know who."

"Voldemort?" I ask

"Alec, stop." Magnus said, stepping forward. "Listen, do you know or what?"

"About Ragnor, that he's dead because you all love drugs?" Iz said, boldly, stepping up next to Jace and I.

"No one pressured him into taking anything." Tessa countered.

"Well you all did leave him to rot." Jace retorted.

"Listen, all we wanna know, are you gonna keep your mouths shut." Gideon said, stepping forward.

"So, none of you cared enough for him, to tell the truth." Iz asked.

"We cared for him, but he's dead, we're not." Jessy said

"We shouldn't have to loose our future on a dead kid." Sebastian said, coming forward. "How do you like them apples? You keep this a secret or you're dead." Then lifted a gun and pointed it straight at me. No one looked shocked to see him with a gun.

"Put it away Seb." Tessa said.

"No, listen, these newbies aren't gonna ruin our lives cause they have a conscience." He came forward, to see if we'd back down, and finally came straight up to me, with the gun to my forehead.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Nope. You've got it on safety." I say, smirking. Camille makes an annoyed noise, muttering under her breathe 'idiot'.

"Fuck." As he turns it off Jace gets the gun out of the back seat, takes safety off and points it at his head, this time everyone but Iz and I gasp.

"How do you like them apples, huh?" Sebastian dropped the gun and i picked it up, then he stood up and put his hands up.

"Yo man, no harm." He said.

"Really, cause a minute ago you had a gun to my brothers head." laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, but I've never shot somebody, it was just to scare you guys."

"Listen, dickweed." Iz says, stepping closer to Sebastian. "We are trained to kill, we can kick some serious ass. We are trained in all types of martial arts, know how to work all types of guns and seriously good with knives. Don't. Mess. With. Us. Or we'll fuck you up, and not in the good way."

"Iz. Enough. Jace, get the gun away from him." Then stepped away, and Sebastian let out the breath he'd been holding and fell to the ground. "Sebastian, i'm sorry for my siblings behavior." Extending my hand, which he ignored, and ran back to his friends, who all locked a little shocked and scared.

"Just, what do you know?" Camille asked, voice wavering.

"We got a video, of the whole night." I said.

"And?"

"And we'll keep our mouths shut." Iz said.

"Why?" Magnus asked, looking at me with sad eyes, which i returned with a small smile.

"At a price?" Camille asked.

"No motives, no money. Gideon's right, he's dead, you aren't. We'll delete the video." Iz said.

"I want to see you delete it."

"Okay." Getting a black iPhone out of the seat, she held her phone up and deleted the text. Showing Camille the phone and saved videos to see nothing was there. They started to leave.

Camille stopped, just before she got into her car and gave us a warning "Tell anyone, and we'll make you're lives a living hell." then told everyone to get in their cars.

"So does this mean we're still their friends... or?" I ask as we get back into the car.

"No," Iz said "We'll sit somewhere else, i don't want to look at them right now. We'll be lucky if they don't try and ruin our lives to prove a point."

"Iz, that wasn't your phone you used." Jace says

"Yeah, i used Alec's."

"So what are you going to do with the video?" Jace asks

"We're going to find out who sent it."

"You can't, it's blocked." I say

"Yeah, but one of those phone dudes can, we have favors everywhere. Then they will trace the call and we'll find the person."

"What for?" Jace asks. "I thought you didn't want to 'look at them'."

"Doesn't mean i don't care, i bet someone is black mailing them, that's why they've been so jumpy. We're gonna find the bastard, for our friends."

"So much for not caring."

"Shut up and drive."

...

_**Tad bit short, sorry. Hope you liked. Review, PLEASE. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

...

Magnus POV

We all went to Cam's to talk about what happened. All really, really, REALLY, shocked about what happened.

"Holy shit." Simon said, cutting the tension.

"They are badass." Maia said, everyone nodding along with them.

"Did you see Alec, he looked so calm, stoic." Jessy said, "I mean, he didn't look scared, didn't flinch, he even had a little smile, like Seb was a little kid trying to be a adult. It's like someones held a gun to him before."

"Probably has." Henry said, "As Iz said, they were trained in combat."

"Gideon, Gab," I say, "You know anything about that?"

"No," Gideon said, "Gab?"

"No sorry."

"Maybe they were in the mob." Cecily suggested.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe, they just got bored of a normal life and decided ot become spies?" Jon said but we all just rolled our eyes.

"So, just to clear this up. We're not friends with them anymore?" Tessa asks.

"Yes." Camille said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Why? They hate us. They looked at us like they walked in on you fucking their grandma. Disgusted." Camille said.

"I still don't understand why we can't be friends with them." Jem said.

"Listen, if we ice them out, maybe they'll leave." Camille said, "Guys, come on. These people have information that could ruin our lives. What if Clary breaks Jace's heart and he goes all crazy and tries to tell everyone?"

"He has no proff." I say.

"Doesn't mean he can't get some." Jessy said, "Someone could easily text him the video again."

"Thanks Jess." Camille said, with a sly smile, happy she's won someone over.

...

Alec POV

The rest of the week went by, Camille sent Iz a text, telling her we can't sit with them anymore, to just act like we were never friends with them. So we began sitting in the cafeteria, just us three, trying to figure out who could be blackmailing them. Iz contacted a friend of hers in New York, to trace the text. While Jace and I snooped around the school. There's a kid, no one knows his real name, just A Kid you call him, anyway he knows the gossip around the school, about everyone, just pay him enough and he'll tell you anything you want. So we went to him and asked him to make a list of everyone who hates someone in the Fallen Angels and the reasons why, then to mark them if any of them have a Video Camera, or if anyone has ever threaten one of them. The list was about one hundred and fifty people, but cut down to about thirty of so who has threaten them, but then cut down to a dozen or so, who would actually go through with it and have the brains.

Magnus no longer talked to me, or Gabriel. So i was left sitting alone in every class, which i didn't really mind all that much, same shit from New York, it's just i was kinda happy with having some friends.

...

"Alec, wake up." Someone said, poking me in the face.

"What, who's dying?" Sitting up. I saw Iz and Jace both sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Iz's friend texted her, with the information."

"Really? So, who was it?"

"It was a bust. The text was sent from somewhere in the school, from a pre-paid phone, paid with cash."

"Shit."

"But, i was thinking, from that list you got, we could find out who was at school when it was sent."

"Good thinking. How are we gonna do that."

"Well, the ones from the Photopgraphy Club were there, cause they meet everyday. And a couple of the other people were at chess club. So about half the list was at school that afternoon."

"So i guess we go and visit them?"

"That's what we were thinking." Jace said, with a smirk on his face.

"We're not gonna like, hurt them are we?"

"Maybe, if it comes to that."

"So can i ask why you woke me up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well, it's just our luck, but the Photography Club meet every Saturday at the end of the Month."

"So, i should go and get ready?"

"Yep. Hurry."

...

Magnus's POV

"Why are we here, so early on a Saturday?" Camille said, we were sitting at the picnic table, everyone was already here, but we weren't ready to go inside yet.

"You're the one who volunteered us to paint over the graffity on the west side of school, to help out Jon." I said

"Oh, yeah." Pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and standing up from her seat on the table. "Shall we go in?" Walking towards the front doors.

"You know, this is one of the few times i'm in town, and i'm stuck at my old high school?" Gideon said, holding Sophie's hand.

"Dudes," Simon said, stopping, "the Lightwoods are here. Well the other ones."

"Yeah. Wonder what they're doing here." They parked, and started walking towards the front door, just as we got there.

"Hey." Iz said.

"Hey." We all said.

"What are you doing here?" Camille said.

They all said different things, "Library," "Joining a club." "I like chess."

"Which one is it?"

"All?" Jace said.

"Fun."

"What are you really doing here?" Tessa asked. coming up a few steps and standing in front of Iz.

"Photography club, i love cameras." Iz said, walking away, Alec and Jace following her.

"Is it just me, or do they look really hot today, all in black, hmmm." I said.

"They're up to something." Camille and Jon said together.

"Let's follow them." Nate suggested.

...

"That's one of them." We heard Iz say. We were trying to sneakingly watch them throw a glass door, while they hid behind a wall, looking at some nerdy kid. They split up, Jace and Alec walking down the hallway and Iz walking toward the kid, who she starting talking to, asking for help cause she was lost. Then Alec and Jace came rushing down the hallway, bumping into the kid, apologizing and Jace began saying to Iz how worried they were. Alec had his back to everyone, looking at something. Then he was done and put something on the ground, then said to the kid he had dropped something then started walking away, followed by Jace, then iz following, walking towards us.

"So?"

"Nothing, just a lot of text about dungeons and dragons and his mum telling him to take his pills."

"Alright. Who's next?" Jace asked, then they walked out of ear shot.

"Wonder what they were doing?" Jessy said.

"I think they're trying to find out who is blackmailing us." Henry said. "Remember, how i traced that text to that park? I have a feeling they did the same, and it came back here."

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Charlotte said.

...

When we found them again, in the hallway near the second oval, they we talking to another kid, Alec was looking through his phone, while Iz talked nonsense to him. Alec's face changed from boredom to sudden interest, motioning Jace to look.

"What? There's nothing?"

"Exactly, like it's been deleted.." Alec said, looking at Jace expectingly, waiting for him to get it.

"Oh." Then suddenly, Jace had the kid up against a wall, asking him where all his texts were, while Iz looked through his bag and Alec was still going thorugh his phone.

"I don't know what you mean, ow, stop, please, i, can't, breathe." The kid squeezed out.

"Jace, let up." Alec said, with authority in his voice.

"I reckon Alec is the leader." Camille said, as Jace loosened his hold a tad.

"All their contacts are in the phone, including ours. Also the video file has a lock on it."

"Well, well, well." Iz said. "We know you have a motive, ever since Camille pointed out you wet your pants in your freshman year, and you told her you would get your revenge. And your in the photography club, so you know how to use a camera, and to get a hold of one. So tell us, is it you?" But he didn't answer, so Jace tighten his hold again.

"Jace, stop, he can't breathe." Jace let the kid go.

"Alec, brother, we're trying to scare the kid, and you're not doing a good job." Then the kid began running, through the doors to the oval, Jace and Alec hot on his heels and Iz not far behind, neither were we. As we got through the doors, Alec had the kid tackled and was on top of him. Iz crouching down on one side of Alec, and Jace in the same position on the other side.

"So tell us? Did you do it?" Iz yelled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Is this your phone?" Alec asked, Jace holding up the phone.

"No, well yes. Kind of. Listen somebody just asked me to hold onto it for them this morning. My phone is in my locker."

"Why would you do it?" Jace asked

"He gave me money."

"Have you done favors for this person before?" Iz asked

"Yes, no, i can't tell you." Suddenly he was crying out in pain.

"Now, Alec will keep hurting your arm until you tell us everything you know, got it?" Jace said

"Okay, okay, please stop." The kid cried out. "Okay, about a year back, someone put a note in my locker, with a hundred dollars, asking if i could get him a camera for the night, and he would give me another four hundred, and i really need the money, so the instruction said, to leave the camera in a bag, under the bleachers, in oval one and the rest would be in my locker the next day. So i did it. Then this morning, a note and a phone were left in my locker again, asking me to keep it safe, so was three hundred dollars."

"He's telling the truth, dammit." Iz said, standing up. "So the photography kids are off the list."

"You can go now, but tell anyone about this, and well, i won't stop Jace next time." Alec said, the kid nodded and ran off.

"But so are a couple others." Jace said, out of the blue.

"Who?" Iz asked

"Well the photography club people, were about five people, then three kids on the list are scholarship kids, they don't have eight hundred dollars lying around."

"So now we only have like four possible people." Alec said. They turned around and saw us standing there, and Iz let out a whispered "Fuck."

"Why would you help us?" Sebastian asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Iz retorted

"Well, we did threaten you, and you think we're, more i, are heartless." Camille shot back.

"We're just trying to help you out, it wasn't your fault he decided to commit suicide." Iz said.

"I don't think it was suicide." Tessa said, and everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Tes?" Cecily said.

"She means, Ragnor was a happy guy, if out of all of us, the happiest. He had a good family, a good life. Why would he want to die."

"In the weeks before his death, he started getting weird texts. You saw him he was so jumpy," Tessa started. "I once saw a text come up on his phone from blocked, but before i could read it, he pocketed his phone."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't realize. Then we started getting the texts, and i forgot about how jumpy he used to get. But Magnus said yesterday, about him being so happy, yet a little jumpy before his death, didn't make sense, and how he always used to let us on his phone, then wouldn't."

"So you think someone had something on him," Jace began, "Started texting him, blackmailing, then maybe he got sick of it, and decided to end it all?"

"No, i think they made him." Tessa said

"Ragnor never did lock his doors before." Magnus said.

...

_**Ahhhh, exciting. Please review if you're liking my story, mwahhhhh xx **_


End file.
